Penguins and Puppies
by AJCrane
Summary: The bat family has a new dog, a girl. Tim's emotional difficulties escalate and Damian runs away to make a point. Based on a Role Play.
1. A New Behavior

A/N: The Bat Family has a new dog, a female named Ace. Tim is also going through a very difficult time.

Penguins and Pups

by

AJ

Part 1

A New Behavior

"Are you sure I can't go on patrol? " Tim asked

"Your ribs may be healing, but the tendons will take longer to repair, up to several months," Alfred responded.

"Several months!? I can't be sitting around for several months . . ."

"Now Master Timothy, before you get worked up . . . I was going to clear you for light exercise to strengthen the rib cage. I may extend the rest period if you start complaining."

"Sorry Alfred . . . It's just . . . I'm feeling kind of . . .you know restless," Tim added. Tim looked over at Ace and saw her going through and trying to climb into a small cabinet. His eyes narrowed and he wondered what was going on. Why was Ace behaving so strangely?

Alfred also observed her performing that behavior earlier up at the manor

"I wonder what's going on. It's as if she's trying to search for a different sleeping area, but she always sleeps by my bed. Could something be wrong?" Tim questioned

"Master Damian has asked that same question. Perhaps it is time to take her to The Veterinarian. I shall give him a call."

'I wonder what is going on with Ace. She was fine about a week ago and then she started to act weirdly,' thought Damian as he came down into the cave to practice some of the acrobatic moves that Dick had shown him earlier that week. As he walked down the steps he noticed Ace's strange behavior for the second time.

"Alfred is going to take Ace to the vet," Tim said to Damian as he approached. "Do you want to come with and help keep her calm?"

In the past two weeks, Damian and Tim had grown closer. The new dog seemed to act as a catalyst between them. Damian started to see Tim in a different light, less of a rival and more of the older brother. And Tim also remembered the first time he introduced himself to Damian. He had offered his hand in friendship that ended in disaster. This time, their relationship seemed to have grown closer, each trying to learn more from each other and also caring for the new member of the family, a female German Sheppard by the name of Ace.

'Yeah, I want to know what's bugging her also," Damian replied. Damian also noticed how Titus, Damian's Great Dane had taken a great interest in the female. In the past week since Ace had been introduced to the family, her and Titus seemed inseparable. Now Ace was exhibiting some very strange behavior. Gong in and out of closets and cabinets where she could fit. What was going on?

Continues with Part 2 Puppies and Paparazzi


	2. Puppies and Papparazzi

**Penguins and Pups**

**by**

**AJ**

Part 2

Puppies and Paparazzi

"Yes," Dr. Marshall answered. 'Ace is indeed expecting puppies. From what I can see about 6 possibly 8, though they are quite small right now. You should bring Ace back in four weeks so we can check how she is handling everything and see how the puppies are doing. The behavior she is exhibiting is called nesting. Once she finds a suitable place that's sheltered, even a bit dark, she will settle down."

'P-P-Puppies?' Tim thought. 'That wasn't what I was expecting.' Tim swallowed the lump that had been stuck in his throat. "Are . . . Is Ace . . . Oh man."

"Titus is a father?" Damian gasped out.

"Titus . . . You mean Titus and Ace . . ." Tim slapped a hand over his face. 'I knew I should have watched those two more closely. He's taken a lot more interest in her lately. They're almost inseparable.'

"You must be careful. When the puppies start coming, she might not want the father around." Dr. Marshall warned.

"Puppies . . . we are having puppies . . . Tim," Damian said excitedly.

"Master Damian please, decorum," Alfred chastised. "I suggest we go to the pet shop and get a suitable bed large enough for both mother and puppies."

"That's fine we'll keep Titus outside

"But what if she decides to have them down . . . " Tim didn't finish the sentence since they were in a public place.

"We shall discuss that later," Alfred replied. "We need to get our mother-to-be home."

"And we need to tell Dick and Father," Tim added. He's been working hard at giving Bruce the proper respect due to him even though Tim knew that Bruce didn't mind Tim calling him by his first name. They started out being partners and friends.

"Can we make a small place for her?" Damian asked

"Females that are expecting usually find a suitable place," Dr. Marshall instructed. "It must be safe, secure, and accessible only to the mother unless she is willing to have others. A cabinet under a counter, a closet, such a place would be suitable. You might assist in finding such a place, but she will decide if it is right for her to birth her pups. There must not be a lot of light since the pups won't open their eyes at least for the first week."

Damian nodded his understanding. "So, no lights for a week?"

"Enough questions Master Damian," Alfred insisted. "We need to get Ace that new bed and get her home. Now have you and Master Timothy decided on how you will tell your brother and father?"

"We're just going to tell them. Grayson won't mind the puppies."

"Maybe we should tell both of them over dinner that way we won't have to tell it twice," Tim suggested.

"That seems reasonable," Damian agreed.

"Come on Ace, let's get you home," Tim coaxed, feeling deeply relieved and even happy. 'Ace . . . My dog is expecting puppies.' Tim couldn't help but grin. He wasn't aware that Damian was watching him as he walked beside Tim on his right side while Ace walked on his left.

As they climbed back in the car, Tim couldn't help wonder if Damian actually had something to do with Ace becoming pregnant. After all, every day Tim was stuck in bed from his injuries to his ribcage, Damian offered to take Ace for a walk, walks that included Titus. 'Though I couldn't blame him if he did. It would be fun to have some puppies around the manor. Though I do wonder what Bruce will say.'

Pulling into a large pet center Alfred notice something out of the ordinary. Someone must have leaked information, he surmised. "Young Sirs, perhaps it is best that you wait here."

"What is it Alfred?" Tim asked

"Photographers, Master Timothy . . . Paparazzi to be exact."

"We haven't been bothered by them for a few months, why now?"

"Tim are you nervous about telling father?" Damian asked 'I know I am . . . What if he says no?' Realizing that the conversation has changed, Damian responded, "-tt- paparazzi are annoying."

"Um . . . A little," Tim said responding to Damian's question, though his mind was now on the photographers gathered outside the pet center. 'Were they trying to get images of Ace? The pet center does allow dogs inside so long as they are leashed.' Then another thought occurred to Tim. "Do you think we should leave her here? I wouldn't want her getting scared." Tim noticed Ace growling at the photographers as if she had experience with them before. "I don't think she likes them either."

"Should we just take her home first?" Damian questioned. "I don't want her to stress out or bite anyone."

"That is a wise decision Master Damian . . . Though it would seem they have spotted us and are rushing toward the car . . . I will try to move forward without harming anyone."

"Be careful Alfred," Tim said concerned.

Ace continued to growl, even barking as the photographers closed in on the limo. She was a former police dog and probably dealt with people like the paparazzi. Tim observed she wasn't happy that the photographers were closing in.

It's ok girl, calm down ," Damian said in a soothing voice while petting Ace hoping to keep her calm.

As one particular, aggressive paparazzi drew closer, Tim noticed Ace became more agitated and specifically barked and growled at him. He made a mental note to check him out when they got back to the manor

"It won't help if she bites some one," Damian pointed out.

"Well she can't, not while we're in here. She seems to be interested in that particular photographer," Tim said pointing the man out, the one getting within inches of climbing on the hood.

*HONK*HONK*

Alfred leaned on the horn. "I am about to call the police if they do not cease their advances, especially Mr. Axasis. He has given us trouble before."

"Isn't he getting to be too old for this? I heard he tried these kinds of stunts when Dick was eight," Tim stated.

"Pennyworth, I advise we call the police," Damian stated. "If not I might take things into my own hands." The ten-year-old stared at the guy about to climb up on the hood.

"Yes, Master Timothy. He went to jail a few times because he violated court orders. It seems Mr Axasis does not care, either way, how he gets his photographs," picking up the phone and dialing. "Commissioner Gordon, please. It seems we have a situation."

"People do anything these days," Damian muttered "It's pathetic"

"No, Master Damian . . . It is dangerous," Alfred pointed out. "A man like Axasis will stop at nothing to get photographs for whatever purpose," remembering when Bruce first took in Richard. Axasis tried to get images that would have damaged Bruce's chances of adopting Richard permanently.

"So this is not his first time doing a stunt like this," Damian queried.

"No, it is not. I remember he nearly scared Master Richard when he tried to get photographs when we visited Wayne Enterprises for the first time and he banged on the car. That was not the only attempt that Mr. Axasis made to get photographs. The type of photographs that Mr. Axasis tries to obtain are not suitable for minors."

"Well, when are Gordon and his men supposed to get here? Ace really isn't handling this well."

Tim could see that Damian was right. The last time he saw her like this was when she tried to protect him. "Alfred, you've got to do something."

"I have Master Timothy. I have pressed the emergency signal. Someone should be arriving shortly."

"You mean the bat . . . "

"Yes, Master Timothy

"Well someone better get here soon because everyone is acting like Axasis. The car's surrounded now," Tim observed, trying to keep calm. 'Now I know how Dick must have felt. I look over at Damian. He's trying to stay calm as well, though he's got a scowl on his face like Bruce,' shuddering. "This is getting too scary . . . Alfred . . . I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but we've got to get out of here."

"-tt- Drake's right."

"Help is on the way Master Timothy, Master Damian," Alfred declared.

"But I thought Bruce was at WE today," Tim's eyes narrowed.

"Grayson," Damian surmised.

"Precisely Master Damian. He should be here within . . . ," Alfred looked at his watch. "Five . . . Four . . . Three . . .two . . . One . . . "

Tim and Damian looked up when they heard something heavy landing on the roof

"Master Nightwing. Good of you to arrive," Alfred said as he opened the vehicle's sunroof.

"Hey there! You called?"

Tim looked over to see Damian had a smirk on his face. He noticed that the crowd backed off as soon as Nightwing arrived . . . All except Axasis. The paparazzi was still determined to get that one picture.

"Can you do something about him? He's scaring my dog," Tim said pointing toward Axasis.

"Gotcha Mr. Wayne!" Nightwing stated and gave a wink and stood up to confront the photographer. "Hello Axasis, do you mind backing up? These fine gentlemen are trying to get through."

"It's a free country . . . Make me," smirked Axasis.

"Well, I'm like their body guard and I'm asking you to move. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't scare me freak. I have a right to take pictures," Axasis not only pointed his camera at Nightwing but pointed something else as well.

"Look, I'll give you five seconds to move before I move you myself."

Axasis continued to snap pictures ignoring Nightwing.

"Ace!" Tim shouted as his dog tried to climb through the sunroof to get at the photographer.

"Close this," Nightwing said as he looked through the sunroof at Tim. Then he turned back to Axasis. "Alright, that's it." Nightwing flipped off of the top of the car and reached over to snatch the camera from the paparazzi. "Move away from the car."

"Hey,my camera! Give it back!"

"There that should keep her from jumping out," Alfred said as he pushed a button to close the sunroof.

"Ace . . . You shouldn't have done that . . . I just hope you're okay . . . That everything's fine . . ."

With camera in hand, it was Nightwing's turn to snap some pictures. "Oh this is a free country. I'll do whatever i want!" Mimicking Azaris.

"All right . . . I'll back off . . .just give me my camera."

"No. I'm going to keep this," Nightwing said as he inspect the camera with great interest.

"That's my property, I'll . . . I'll sue . . . "

"They could turn and sue you for harassment," Nightwing said referring to the passengers in the car as he looked through the viewer.

I'll show you . . . No one prevents me from taking pictures of Wayne and his brats. I'll get even," Axasis grumbled as he walked away.

"Bye!" Nightwing waved to him. 'We are going to have problems with this guy again. He never gives up and again we are going to have to take this to court.' Nightwing hopped back onto the roof of the car and tapped on the sunroof.

In the distance, Axasis pulls out a camera phone and snaps a quick image of Nightwing. 'Just you wait. When I get done . . . Nightwing will wish he never came to Gotham.'

"Thank you Master Nightwing," Alfred called out as he reopened the sunroof of the car. "May we give you a lift somewhere?"

"Yeah I could think of a place," Nightwing answered as he slipped in through the window.

"Just let us know where to drop you off and we'll see you later."

Continues with Part 3: One More Disappointment


	3. One More Disappointment

**Penguins and Pups**

**by**

**AJ**

Part 3

One More Disappointment

Tim woke up with Ace licking his face and just as Alfred was pulling up to the Manor's front door. He looked around and saw that someone was missing. "Where's Nightwing"

"He went back to his apartment," Damian stated. "He'll be back."

"Did you tell him to come for dinner?" Tim asked though his thoughts returned to the recent news they just learned. 'Eight to nine weeks . . . Hey, I just realized the puppies are going to be born around Dick's birthday. He was born on the 21st of March, the first day of spring'

"I told him to . . . I didn't get an answer though," Damian stated, a wave of sadness coming over him, his own thoughts intruding. 'Grayson usually answers me.'

'Dick barely talked to me either,' Timobserved. 'He mostly talked with Alfred. Is he angry with me? I got hurt . . . Not badly . . . He sometimes blames himself if I get hurt when we're together. He really wanted to prove we were innocent as much as I did, but that was after we left. Instead we got caught . . . And Bruce bailed us out . . . It was my fault. I talked him into it . . . We may have saved Ace . . . And Ace in turn saved my life . . . ' Tim turned to Damian. "I'm sure you couldn't help overhearing what happened. Bruce treated Dick like he was younger than you . . . I think he needs to hear some good news. Let me give him a call . . . You take care of Ace . . . Find out where she wants to have her pups. I'll see if I can get Dick to come over."

"Alright," Damian answered, but there wasn't much enthusiasm. Tim watched as Damian led Ace back into the Manor.

"Master Timothy?" Alfred was waiting for Tim to exit the car.

"I'll be inside in a minute," Tim stated as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Dick Grayson's number. The phone seemed to ring forever. 'Come on Dick pick up.'

"WHAT?" Nightwing snapped.

Tim was caught off guard. "I . . . I just wanted . . . I was going to . . . Aw hell . . . Dick . . . I'm sorry for disturbing you. . ." Tim whispered then hung up. It was obvious to Tim that Dick was angry with him. 'I can't tell him about Ace with him upset. Looks like Damian's going to be disappointed.' The anger in Dick's voice brought back more recent memories just two weeks ago.

It started with Dick driving Tim to the store to get ingredients for a special dessert. They were having a special dinner for Alfred when they witnessed a robbery in progress.

"Stop them!" The store Manger came rushing out. "I can't believe it! Why would they do this? Call the police! We've been robbed! "

_Dick and Tim looked up to see two familiar figures rushing out of the store – their eyes growing wide. _

"_I don't believe it . . . That's . . . Nightwing and Red Robin . . . Robbing the store? That's impossible!" Tim exclaimed_

"_How? Dick Grayson's mouth hung open in disbelief. 'Someone is running around dressed as our personas . . . robbing stores?' turning toward his companion, "Tim . . . what did I just see!"_

"_Good, I'm not the only one . . . That looked like . . . Us . . ." Tim stated, trying not to say it too loud. "What are we going to do? Bruce is busy with Alfred . . . I just bet Commissioner Gordon will call Batman . . . I just have this feeling we're going to have to clear our names . . . At least Nightwing and Red Robin's."_

"_Why couldn't this have waited until after the holidays!" Dick whispered harshly and sighed heavily. "I want our names cleared quickly. Let's get RH in on this. He can get information easier then us."_

"_Do you know if RH will know what's going on?" Tim asked. _

"_He usually has informants running around for him," Dick answered _

"_Are we going to do this as ourselves or . . . in our night work gear? Bruce isn't going to be happy when he finds out."_

They both agreed to see what information they could find out. Tim wasn't allowed to go to the cave still from other injuries he had received, but he knew of a place they could go to before Bruce returned. It was the perfect time for Tim to show Dick his apartment and his special basement.

"_So what do you think?" Tim asked Dick as he led him to the bunker._

"_Wow...nice. I like it!" Dick exclaimed_

_There's a communications center, a state of the art science lab, a medical bay, an automotive shop, and you should see the gym. It even includes a trapeze set up . . . so this really was intended for you . . . It is yours. Your name's on the deed . . . I'm just borrowing the place. The communications center is this way. We better get started. We can change later . . . and yes . . . Alfred provided for that too. He knew there was a chance you might drop by so he left a couple uniforms here for you."_

Tim remembered doing the research and discovering more than what they bargained for and fears that Bruce might even believe they had committed the crimes. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened when they returned to the Manor. Bruce was waiting for them.

"_Inside . . . now," Bruce ordered._

_Dick walked into Bruce's study first followed by Tim._

"_I want an explanation," Bruce said as he closed the study door. "Imagine my surprise. I turn on the radio while Alfred is asleep and I hear Nightwing and Red Robin just robbed the nearby grocery store. Not only that, I find out that Nightwing and Red Robin have robbed six others as well. So . . . what do you two have to say for yourselves and who's going to go first." _

"_Um__ . . . ," Tim look over at Dick shaking his head slightly and mouthing . . . He doesn't know. _

"_Bruce that wasn't us!' Dick declared. "Truly it wasn't! While we were away we seen the guys that were doing it _

"_Can__ you prove that?" Bruce said. "Were there any other witnesses that saw you two there along with 'Nightwing and Red Robin?" _

"_Yes . . . but . . . they were looking at those two and not at us . . . the thing is . . . Oh man . . ." Tim ran is hand through his hair. _

"_Bruce they were impostors . . ." _

"_I had time to check on the impostors as you called them. Every store they hit was during a time when you two were together. Do you have an explanation for that? You took your time returning from the store . . . and the bag that you are carrying doesn't match. Since when can you buy chocolate sauce at Books-a-Million?" _

'_Oh sh . . .' Tim thought. 'I should have checked the bag that I grabbed.'_

"_We__...we stopped at Tim's place. We were going to look into what happened until we decided to come home. It's not what it looks like. Bruce...no you don't...you don't think we are going around robbing people!"_

"_Honest Bruce . . . I wanted to show Dick my apartment . . ." Tim said then realized, 'Bruce hadn't been there yet. He didn't know about the place.'_

"_Since when do you have an apartment?" Bruce asked. _

"_Alfred set it up for me . . . when Dick was . . . and Damian . . . Um Dick, I don't think Bruce believes us."_

_Dick couldn't look Bruce in the eye._

"_You__ are both grounded, no Nightwing, no Red Robin until I can get to the bottom of this. You are both restricted to the Manor. Do I make myself clear?" _

"_Yes, sir . . ." Tim replied, looking toward Dick and pleading. _

_Dick kept is gaze rooted to the floor. "Y...yes sir..."_

'_Now__ out of my sight. The cave is off limits as well."_

Tim remembered that Dick hadn't fought back, hadn't argued harder. Instead he let Bruce ground them, taking away their masks as if they were criminals. It set a determination in Tim that would have rivaled Batman. And yet it also felt like something had broken inside. In the wake of the positive, a teenage boy was about to make a decision in which the consequences could be deadly and possibly end a life far too soon.

Continues with Part 4 A Deadly Decision in the Wake of the Positive


	4. A Deadly Decision in the Wake

**Penguins and Pups**

**by**

**AJ**

Part 4: A Deadly Decision in the Wake of the Positive

It just wasn't like Dick to not argue the point. He usually could convince Bruce there was something more to look into, but it was as if Bruce had decided that they had done the deeds and Dick and Tim were under house arrest. Tim recalled what happened next.

_Tim __watched as Dick ran upstairs. He heard his door slam. _

'_He's as upset as I am.' Tim thought. Then a determination came over him. 'NO. We didn't do this. And we have to prove it.' Racing up to Dick's room, Tim knocked then entered. "Dick . . . we can't just sit here . . . we've got to do something . . . we're the ones being framed . . . that is Nightwing and Red Robin are being framed. Come on." _

"_How Tim? HOW! We can't do anything! You know Bruce is going to be watching us. What do you want to . . . wait . . . Oracle . . . Timmy . . Oracle. Doesn't she have surveillance around all of Gotham?" _

"_Yes she does. But since when do you follow what Bruce says? I certainly am not going to hang around here while our names are being smeared across all creation. He's going to be down in the cave, Alfred is sick, he's not going to be able to keep an eye on us . . . And I just bet if Damian and Jason knew they would be willing to help cover for us." _

"_No. We aren't telling them," Dick argued. "We need to go to Oracle now. She could probably show Bruce that we weren't the ones committing those crimes."_

"_Then we better get going before Bruce does tell someone." _

_Dick practically ran out of his__ bedroom door and down the steps with Tim following behind. He quickly grabbed his car keys. _

"_Dick . . . what if the surveillance videos don't show that we were there at the same time . . . I mean, if they show Nightwing and Red Robin robbing the place, but we're not on those tapes . . . we're going to have to prove we're innocent another way. Bruce may already be looking at those tapes right now." _

_Climbing into the driver's seat of the car, Dick replied, "Then he better be Santa and check twice." Adding without words, 'I don't care how we do this. Tim and I are clearing Nightwing's and Red Robin's names.'_

Tim recalled how they went back to his apartment and to the bunker. It was the only place that Tim was sure that Bruce could not trace. They could also check to see if Bruce had examined the surveillance tapes.

_Dick, I've been thinking. These robberies are being committed during the day . . . obviously they are trying to discredit Nightwing and Red Robin . . . and they are making it as visible as possible. If we're going to clear our names, I don't think we can do it as Red Robin and Nightwing. I think we're going to have to go under cover._

_Keeping his eyes on the road, Dick nodded his head in agreement. "Should we go under cover as informants? Do you have anything in mind?" _

"_Yeah, I had an alias when I went looking for Bruce when I was in Europe. Alan Draper. You on the other hand . . . being a cop . . . I think we're both going to have to wear some disguises. We can see what I have at the bunker. The hardest part will be avoiding Batman. We're really going to be putting ourselves to the test." _

'_Yeah . . . I just hope we can clear our names before Christmas. I'd hate to be spending it in jail." _

"_I don't want that either." Tim agreed. _

Tim continued to think about that night. Oracle had confirmed what Tim had feared, that Bruce had seen the footage from the surveillance cameras, and none of them showed Tim or Dick together with Nightwing and Red Robin to be able to prove their innocence. The only recourse they had was to find out where the perpetrators may have originated. Once that had been accomplished the choice had been clear at the time. They had to find the robbers themselves and get the evidence to prove their innocents. Going in disguise seemed like the logical next step. When he thought about it today, he would not have dressed up as an older man. Still the make-up job that Dick had done was astounding.

"_We better get changed," Tim said. "I know Bruce taught you how to use theatrical make-up. Can you do something to change our appearance just enough so no one will recognize us? Bruce could report us missing." _

_Yeah I can see what I can do for us," Dick replied._

_Tim handed Dick a set of old clothes that he picked out for him including an old trench coat. Tim put on the clothes he had chosen. He added a few little gadgets then moved over to the make-up table. "Here . . . these might come in handy." Tim handed Dick a pair of brown contacts. Tim added a pair to his own eyes as well._

_Dick slipped the contacts in. They itched slightly but it went away. "Alright question, do you want to look older or younger?" _

"_Hmmm. might be fun looking older for once. No one would suspect me being a kid," Tim stated then thought, 'And maybe I won't be treated like one.'_

_Dick shook his head at his younger brother. Doing his make up would be a little easier then doing his own. The transformation was amazing. He looked older then he was. 'I did a pretty good job,' Dick thought. "Here look in the mirror."_

_Tim turned around and his eyes grow wide. "Oh my god . . . I . . . I look like . . . my Dad . . ." Turning back toward Dick. "Thanks . . . I guess I'm getting a look into my future."_

_Dick gave a cocky smile. "I did a damn good job then?" _

"_Yeah . . . Almost scary . . . I guess he's always going to be a part of me." Still Tim could not help notice that there was nothing of his mother within his face. _

_Dick__ placed his hand on Tim's shoulder. "It's going to be okay," And he gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze and started on his make up. He decided to go for an early thirties look. _

_As Dick completed the process Tim's eyes grow wide again. 'I don't know if he knows it but . . . I swear if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'd thought that John Grayson was alive again. I would never forget that face. Dick has his smile. It's something I will remember for the rest of my life.'_

_Dick stared at the mirror. 'I see my father also.' He let a small smile grace his lips. 'I look just like him.' Sighing he stepped away from the mirror _

"_Funny how a little bit of make-up brings out the past . . . you ready? Here . . ." Tim handed Dick a few small gadgets. "These might come in handy. I have some as well." Tim walked over to a desk area where there was a wall safe. He punched in a combination. "We're going to need money for the bus, and if we meet someone who might give us information, we might need some cash for that as well."_

"_Okay' Dick said as he got up and crack his spine._

"_Hope that was just for emphasis," Tim quipped on hearing Dick crack his spine. _

"_Nah I just needed to give it a good crack. I was feeling a little stiff._

"_We should be able to work that stiffness out once we find our impostors."_

_Tim handed Dick some money. "I think I remember where the bus stop is. Thank goodness this elevator is pretty private." He stashed the key in a hidden pocket. 'I wouldn't want to lose that, though I do know someone who has a spare.' As they re-entered the elevator to go up to the main floor of the apartment building, Tim cleared his throat and tried to make his voice go a little deeper. "Let's go Mr. Grayson, we have a bus to catch."_

Tim recalled that the adventure started out all right. Despite the fact that he had twisted his ankle, he and Dick had saved a dog. They were able to get inside the group hiding in the abandoned subway station. It looked like everything was going well, until one of the men involved tried to get rid of Dick and Tim in the worst way. After that things had gone down hill and they had to be rescued by Batman. Dick had at least proven their innocence by leading Batman to where they found the Nightwing and Red Robin costumes. When they returned to the Manor, Dick's grounding had ceased, but Tim was still in trouble. The ache in Tim's heart returned as he recalled what happened after that. Bruce was going to decide whether Ace would stay. Tim had become attached to the dog. He was deciding once again that leaving might be the only way out of a bad situation. He had been injured too many times, and screwed up more times than he could count in the past year. He was beginning to believe that he had no useful purpose any more. And the final thought of not being able to keep Ace, brought on all the pain from all the loss that Tim had experienced. It was more than he could bear. It had driven him to nearly make a decision that would have been his last, if it had not been for one ten-year-old boy.

_Tim dragged his feet through the manor and announced to no one in particular, "I'm going up to my room . . . ' Tim went into the bathroom and picked up his razor. He got a brief look at himself in the mirror. 'I look as pathetic as I feel.' He looked down at the razor in his hand and thoughts formed in his mind. 'Just one cut . . . It would be so easy . . .' Ace grabbed the razor from Tim's hand. "Hey, come back here!" _

_Tim raced after Ace, but his ribs were aching, preventing him to move fast enough to intercept the dog. He turned the corner and saw Ace run into Damian's room._

_Damian kneeled down when Ace raced into his room and sat in front of him. He spied the razor in her mouth. "Why do you have this?" Taking the razor from the dog._

"_Ace . . . Give . . . Me . . . My . . . Razor . . . " Tim came into Damian's room somewhat breathless. He froze when he saw Damian holding the razor. 'Oh crap.'_

"_What are you doing," Damian's eyes narrowed. He felt his anger rising. "Were you going to cut yourself?" _

_Tim__ just stood there for a moment then lowered his head and went back to his room, not caring whether Damian followed him or not. "I don't know . . . I'm tired of screwing up all the time." _

_Following after Tim, Damian quickly grabbing his arm and slamming Tim against the wall. "Drake...you were going to do it!" _

_Tim grunted from being slammed against the wall by a ten year old. "Yeah . . . What do you care. You called me pathetic . . . So here's where I prove you right . . ." the older teen said, getting angry. "I'm tired of being a screw-up . . . For getting hurt all the time . . . For being useless . . . Maybe if I wasn't here everyone would be better off."_

"_You know what...you are pathetic! For giving up! For trying to leave us! Drake, you are so fucking selfish!" Damian shoved Tim again, not caring about his broken ribs. "How could you just leave us...leave a wound on us by killing yourself!" _

_Damian's words suddenly cut through the haze Tim was feeling. 'Was I really being . . . ' Sliding down the wall his knees buckling, he found himself sitting on the floor. 'What's happening to me? I've never had those kinds of thoughts before . . .' Tim looked up at Damian tears welling in my eyes. "Help me . . ." he pleaded._

_Damian fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Tim, shedding his own tears. "You can't leave us . . . don't cut yourself." _

"_I'm sorry . . . So sorry . . . It's just my life lately . . . Except for Ace . . . Has been nothing but a living hell . . . I didn't know what to do any more." _

Tim shook the final images from his mine. He would rather not remember that moment, but instead, the decision he needed to make would still be a painful one.

Tim entered the Manor and went to his room. 'Ace can stay here. It's time I go back to the Titans anyway.' Tim pulled out a backpack and started packing. 'I screwed up and it's time I faced it and get back my life.' As Tim packed his bag, Ace came in and started going into his closet. Curious Tim watched as Ace started digging around then settled down.

"Have you seen Ace?' Damian asked. "I lost her for a moment."

"She's in the closet," Tim replied and resumed his packing.

"Drake, what are you doing? Are you leaving?"

"What does it look like . . . Yes, I'm packing," stopping for a moment, Tim leans on the bed with his head down. "Dick's not coming . . . He blames me for what happened . . . And he's right . . . So . . . I figured if I'm not here, he'll come and visit . . . Besides . . . The Titans need me . . . No one needs me here." Tim closed his backpack and prepared to sling it over his shoulder. "Take care of Ace," pushing past Damian Tim raced down the stares, grabbed his keys, and headed to the garage.

Damian raced after Tim trying to understand. "How do you know he blames you, Drake!? Did he even tell you?"

"He didn't have to . . .I heard it in his voice . . . Please, take care of Ace . . .Where I'm going I can't take her," Placing a hand on Damian's shoulder. "You're good with animals. And I trust you with Ace."

"You're not leaving," Damian glared. "You can't leave me! I'll tell father you left me!" Damian tried latching onto Tim, pleading, remembering another time Tim tried to leave, in a more permanent way. "Please . . . please . . ."

"Do you think Bruce really cares? There are times all he cares about is the mission . . . And sometimes I wonder . . ." Tim shook his head dismissing what he was thinking. "Hey, why don't you come with me. The Titans are going to have to get to know Robin anyway . . . At least for a short time. A few days. Alfred can take care of all the animals."

"We can't leave Ace here by herself."

Damian was probably right on that note. Ace was pregnant. And if she was hiding in Tim's closet, no one would know. " . . . go get Ace and pack a bag . . . Grab a mask for the dog, too. I remember seeing in the cave an old mask with a bat-shaped dog tag. And grab your uniform. The Titans don't know who I am and they don't know you."

Damian gave Tim one last stare before leaving the garage and gathering his belongings.

Tim looked at his watch as he waited in the garage for Damian to appear. 'We have less than an hour before Bruce comes home. I'll tell Alfred once we're on the road.' Another fifteen minutes passed and Damian still did not appear. 'Come on Damian,' Tim continued to think. 'I want to be on the road before Bruce gets here. Maybe he's getting stuff for Ace, but it shouldn't take this long.'

Damian stood in the middle of his room. 'This didn't feel right, leaving all of a sudden. Drake is so stupid for wanting to leave. Grayson just needs his space, he isn't leaving for good.' The ten-year-old looked down at the floor with sadness. 'I wish my brothers would just stay home for a couple of months without leaving. It's okay if Jason does it. We are all use to it.' Damian held the packed bag in his hand. 'How would they feel if I just left? Maybe I should leave. I could get off of the Manor grounds before Drake or Pennyworth caught me.' Walking over to the window Damian flung it open. He made his way down by using the tree next to his window.

Tim was pacing now. It was only fifteen minutes before Bruce would be home. They had little time. Tim went back into the house to check on Damian to find out what was taking so long. He went upstairs to Damian's room and found Titus and Ace whining and looking out the window.

"What is it Titus . . Ace?" Moving to the window, Tim looked toward the woods, but didn't see anything. Then he noticed the state of the room. Damian was always a tidy and organized person, but the room looked like a tornado had blown through. There were clothes everywhere. Tim moved over to Damian's closet.

'Oh no. His backpack and . . . ' Tim looked around some more. 'His sketchbook is missing, too. Could he have . . .' Tim saw the lights of a car in the distance approaching. 'Oh no, Bruce . . . What am I going to tell him?'

Continues with Part 5: Running Away Is All We Seem To Do


	5. Running Is All We Seem To Do

**Penguins and Pups**

**by**

**AJ**

Part 5 Running is All We Seem To Do

Damian ran through the woods. He found a way off the grounds from a tree that had fallen against the fence. He needed to make it back into Gotham City. He didn't know where to go though.

'I have to be careful. If Jason catches me in his territory I'd be done for . . . not like I would let him take me down anyway. I think I know who I will go and talk to . . . I just pray that they will talk to me, too.

"Alfred," Bruce came in breathing a heavy sigh. "Do me a favor . . . Don't make dinner for me . . . Lucius has hooked me up with some blind date and I have to meet her at 7:30 . . . As if I need a woman in my life right now. I'll be home later . . . If Gotham doesn't need me."

Tim couldn't help but overhear what Bruce said. 'What Bruce on a date? Maybe I can find Damian before something happens.' Tim though had to be sure that Bruce saw him here at home and didn't suspect a thing. "Um hi Bruce . . . Did I hear right? You're going on a date?"

'Yes, Tim I am . . . " Bruce answered rather tersely 'I'd rather be patrolling.'

"How long will you be gone?"

"Wondering if you can stay up late? You know it's a school night. Better remind Damian as well. I don't want you both up any later than 11:00."

"Um sure . . . " Tim replied. 'Oh boy . . . Looks like I'll be waiting for Bruce to leave so I can go down to the cave is going to be brutal. I don't even know where Damian's gone.'

Tim looked over at Ace and Titus. *whine*whine*

'Just what I need two dogs whining at me . . .' Tim looked at Titus than at Ace and remembered how Ace tracked him and Dick down in the abandoned subway tunnel. 'That gives me an idea.'

Tim went upstairs to Damian's room and grabbed an old T-shirt and then went into his room and kept the door ajar until he heard Bruce leaving. With the old T-shirt in hand Tim went down in the cave and changed into his Red Robin gear.

"Master Timothy . . . What do you think you are doing? Your ribs are not healed enough for going out."

'**I** have to . . . It's my fault he's left. I have to find him before he gets into trouble. Please don't tell Bruce . . .I'll return as soon as I can," Tim said as he kneeled down in front of Ace and Titus. "Okay . . .Sniff it . . . Go find him . . .I'll be right behind you."

"Find who?' Alfred questioned, watching anxiously as Master Timothy jumps on a motorcycle racing after Ace and Titus as they follow an unknown scent. 'That shirt . . . What is Tim doing with Master Damian's shirt?'

Wearing his Robin gear Tim felt more alive. He kept an eye on the two dogs as they race ahead of him. He slowed down as they suddenly stopped, sniffing the ground trying to pick up the scent once more.

'Looks like Damian was trying leave a confusing trail just in case someone tries to follow. You can't cover a trail that easily with two dogs on it.'

Red Robin turned his head as Ace started barking and running again.

'Looks like she's picked up his trail again.'

Red Robin revved up his motorcycle and headed for Gotham. Keeping the dogs in sight wasn't that hard, but he had to go slower just so he did not pass them if they were to veer off in a different direction. Once in the city and on the streets the numbers of people and smells at times caused the dogs some confusion. Taking out a length of rope Red Robin tied it to both Ace and Titus. 'Even I don't want to be in violation of Gotham's leash laws,' he thought. It would not bode well if he got a ticket for two dogs running loose. "Okay Titus, Ace, which way did Damian go?"

With the dogs tied and Red Robin riding his motorcycle at a slower pace Red Robin found himself within Chinatown and in the Dragon Gang's territory.

'I'm now stuck on the ground without the advantage of surprise.'

The dogs suddenly stopped as several gang members came out of hiding from a nearby alley.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like a little birdie fell out of his nest," one of the gang members stated.

Red Robin dropping the leads for the dogs. "Take it easy fellas, I'm not looking for a fight. I'm searching for someone."

"Hey I recognize that dog. That cop dog took down my brother last year . . . I'm going to kill that mutt," a second gang member pulled out a gun.

"No!" Red Robin leapt from his motorcycle and managed to hit the guy's arm spoiling his aim where he shot wild.

The gang member struck Red Robin in the face. "No one stops me from making my kill. Maybe I otta kill me a birdie instead."

"Titus, Ace, GO!" Wiping the blood from his mouth, Red Robin stared down his attacker. He should not have engaged the man, but it was too late. Even with his injured ribs Red Robin was confident that he could take him. "Let's see what you got."

The fight lasted for at least ten minutes. Red Robin knocked out three of the gang members, but his energy was starting to wane and his ribs were hurting making it difficult to breath.

'I've been hit in the ribs at least twice and I know I've got more broken then I started with.'

Red Robin hit one more gang member causing him to slam into a brick wall when someone struck him from behind. He fell to his knees. His vision was swimming and then he blacked out.

"Looks like we bagged ourselves a bird. I wonder how much the Penguin will give us if we sell this specimen to him."

"I'd rather just kill him."

"Nah . . .he's worth more alive. Pick him up we'll take him and see what we can get

The two men arrived at the Iceburg Lounge. It was closed for the evening for a private function. The gang went through the back door to the Penguin's office.

"So look at what the cat dragged in, if you pardon the expression," Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin stated. "A Robin . . . And it isn't even spring yet. What can I do for you boys?"

"We figured you might pay for this rare bird."

'What do you want for him?" the Penguin questioned.

"250,000"

"I'll give you $100,000 and the right to keep your lives."

The two men whispered among themselves. "Deal."

The two men were about to dump the bird on the floor when the Penguin gave the two men a sour look. "Are you expecting me to move him? I have just the place for him. Put him in my special electronic cage. I'll put out the word we have a very rare specimen waiting for the highest bidder. Here's your $10,000 boys. Don't spend it all in one place."

Red Robin came to only to find that he wished he hadn't. He found himself lying at the bottom of some kind of cage with barely any room to sit or stand. His hands are tied with one of his own zip ties. He could tell that his utility belts had been removed by the simple fact he was no longer carrying their weight. Removal of the belts didn't help his breathing either. At this point he hoped Titus and Ace were able to find Damian. Alfred was the only one who knew Red Robin had gone after Damian; at least he thought so.

'Without my belts I have no way of sending out a distress signal. And my motorcycle is probably in pieces by now. No one knows where I am. Got to clear my head and find a way out before I'm dead.'

Continues with Part 6: Hunting For a Robin in a Penguin's Nest


	6. A Pouring Out of Ones Heart

**Penguins and Pups**

**by**

**AJ**

Part 6: A Pouring Out of One's Heart

Damian continued to run through the woods. He spotted a vehicle stopped on the road. It was a semi. He hitched a ride on the back and hoped that the driver was heading to Gotham. Luckily, the driver was going his way. He made it back into the Gotham in record time. Once the vehicle crossed the city limits and was starting to make it's way through the highways and bi-ways of Gotham, Damian jumped down when the driver came to a halt near an area that Damian recognized. He didn't know where to go at the moment. He had to be careful. He wasn't that far from Jason's territory.

'If Jason catches me I'd be done for...not like I would let him take me down anyway. I think I know whom I will go and talk to . . . I just pray that they will talk to me too . . .'

An hour passed as Damian was trying to reach the location he desired. It was going to take another 30 minutes to walk. He didn't want to look suspicious running through the streets of Gotham since his trail took him through some of the roughest neighborhoods.

As he was walking he realized his throat was getting parched. He needed to grab something to drink. Damian slipped into one of the stores to grab a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. The chocolate wasn't for him. When he rechecked his location, it was a little harder to know for sure where he was since he'd only seen this area from above. A familiar landmark got his attention and he realized he was only five minutes away.

'I just hope Grayson isn't there. I can't face him at the moment.'

Damian climbed the stairs to her apartment. He could have taken the elevator but . . . he needed some time to think . . . but could he trust her? She won't tell a soul right . . . He just wanted to teach Grayson and Drake a lesson.

' . . . How I feel when they leave . . . '

He got to her door. Lifting a fist he knocked.

"Just a minute!' the female voice said on the other side.

Damian waited patiently for the door to open. A few seconds later, he was face-to-face with Barbara Gordon. Damian surmised she must've just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and wearing a robe that she was having trouble keeping closed. Damian could also see that the wheel chair was also wet.

"Damian? What are you doing here?" Barbara asked, surprised to see the ten-year-old.

"Promise . . . promise you won't tell anyone I'm here?" Damian needed some one to talk to . . . even if it's for a little bit. 'I know Father or some one would come looking for me.'

Barbara stared at Damian's face. He looked troubled by something. "Sure come on in. Let me get dressed and we'll talk."

Damian stepped over the threshold into Barbara Gordon's apartment. He watched for just a moment as Barbara wheeled herself to the back of the apartment to a bedroom and closed the door. He then took the opportunity to look around. He noticed the homey touches that were not present at the Manor, a blanket thrown across an arm of a couch, small decorations that might be from her past, such as a lopsided ceramic cup, and family pictures both current and past. It was apparent that Barbara Gordon and her father were close.

"Can I get you something?" Barbara asked as she came back five minutes later.

Damian held up the bottle of water that he still had in his hand.

"Mind if I help myself?"

". . .tt . . . It's your apartment,' Damian said. Why did people have to always ask the obvious questions? Of course he wouldn't mind.

Barbara poured herself a glass of wine and moved her wheelchair to the open area side of the couch.

'All right Damian, what's this about."

'Direct and to the point,' Damian thought then sighed. "Why does everyone leave me?"

Barbara's eyes narrowed. Where did that come from? "Who left you?"

"Grayson, Father, . . . Drake," Damian said quietly.

"They come back don't they?"

". . . Yeah," Damian stated, and yet he still could not understand why they would choose to leave in the first place. Why couldn't they just stay with Father since they were fighting for the same thing? For all his knowledge, Damian still was naïve about certain things, such as why Grayson was the way that he was. Why wasn't he like Father since Bruce Wayne had raised him since Grayson was eight? He understood more about Todd than he did about Grayson. Todd had anger issues, and he had been with his Mother at one time. Drake was another one whom Damian wasn't so sure about. It was as if he was in between the two. He could be real serious and moody, and at other times, laugh with Grayson like an idiot.

"I don't want them to leave . . . or run away . . . it hurts," Damian said, sadly.

"Did someone run away?" That statement surprised Barbara. Who ran away?

"Um . . . Drake did . . . before Christmas. Father grounded him and then he got real sick . . ." Or was it the other way around. 'I can't remember.'

"Well, sounds like Tim is having a very hard time adjusting. How long has . . . your father been back . . ." Barbara wasn't sure of the words, but they seemed to be the correct ones.

"Six months," Damian replied.

"Tim had a lot of responsibility when your father was gone for so long. And when Bruce . . . that is your father . . . took that responsibility away from him . . ."

"With good reason," Damian argued. "He became sick. He also should not have been out in the field in that condition."

". . . So Tim rebelled," Barbara continued without skipping a beat. "Damian, everyone reaches an age where their parents aren't perfect in their eyes, and when a parent punishes a teenager, whether justified or not, they are going to rebel, and running away is part of that."

"I understand the concept," Damian stated, "What I do not understand is why would . . . Tim . . . why would Tim want to do something that would . . . Hurt Father . . . hurt me."

Barbara was surprised once again when Damian used Tim's first name. He usually called Tim by his last name, his former last name she realized. Bruce had adopted Tim before Damian had entered the picture. And when Damian came on the scene, the relationship between the two had been excessively strained. This time, with the way Damian was acting, it was apparent that things had changed between the two. Something more serious was going on, and Barbara had to get to the bottom of it.

"Damian, what did Tim do?"

"It's more like what he tried to do . . . had thought about . . ." The memory of that day brought tears to Damian's eyes. The harder he tried to suppress them the more the tears wanted to fall. His breath hitched and became faster. "He . . . he . . . Tim was going to . . . cut himself."

"Cut himself, like cut his arm?" Barbara was familiar with the concept of self-mutilation. One of their recent villains liked cutting himself for every person he killed. "Was Tim going to mutilate himself?"

"No . . ." Damian said, his words coming out in a whisper.

"Than . . . what was he . . . going to do?" Barbara asked cautiously.

"He was going to commit suicide," Damian confessed, the tears falling thick and fast. And placing a hand on his forehead, Damian bent over letting his face fall forward onto Barbara's lap and declared. "My brother was going to abandon me."

Barbara was shocked. No it can't be. Tim, take his own life . . . Why? "Damian, are you sure?"

"He didn't deny it when I confronted him," Damian added. "He just stood there and said nothing, but then he broke down and pleaded with me to help him."

"And did you?"

"Of course. Do you take me for a fool?"

"No . . ." Barbara replied. "I only meant . . ."

"Ruff! Ruff! Woof! Ruff!"

"What is that racket?" Barbara questioned.

Damian looked out the window and didn't expect to see two dogs barking down below.

"Titus?" Damian looked again. "Is that Ace?"

The ten-year-old ran to the door and out into the hall. He went down to the first floor and opened the door to the outside. Immediately the two dogs accosted the ten-year-old.

"What are you two doing here?"

The dogs whined like crazy, pulling on Damian's pants, especially Ace.

"Damian, what's this all about? What is Titus doing here and whose dog is this?" Barbara questioned

"This is Drake's dog," Damian replied. 'Her name is Ace. Something's wrong. They wouldn't be here if there wasn't. They want us to follow them."

"It seems they want you to follow."

'Gordon was right. The dogs were only giving me attention and ignoring her,' Damian observed. "I'm going to follow them, see where they lead me."

"Wait, take this," Barbara pulled out of a drawer a small blue tooth com link and handed it to the ten-year-old. "I'll monitor you. Be careful."

Damian took the com-link and placed it in his ear. He didn't answer her, but continued on his way following the dogs. Once outside Barbara's apartment he began to think about what might have happened.

'Drake must have used the dogs to follow me and got into some kind of trouble. I wanted to teach Drake and Grayson a lesson about leaving me. Grayson wasn't even around to get the message. Now I'm beginning to regret leaving. Drake was still recovering from injuries. He could get himself killed. This is just stupid.'

Damian continued to follow the dogs. He realized they were leading him into Chinatown and the Dragon's territory. He spotted something in an ally way.

'That's Red Robin's motorcycle,' Damian frowned. The two dogs went up to the motorcycle, sat by it and whined. 'Oh no . . . '

Continues with Part 7: The Selling of a Red Bird


	7. The Selling of a Red Bird

**Penguins and Pups**

**by**

**AJ**

Part 7: The Selling of a Red Bird

"Excellent. The auction is set for tonight. Send out the invitations, along with the catalogue of our merchandise. Let them know if they are serious applicants, they must come with the proper amount of cash."

Red Robin watched as one of Penguin's men came in. Though he was able to shift his body around so his hands were now in front of him, he didn't have a way of cutting his bonds. Red Robin shrank back when the man pointed a gun in his direction. "No!"

The man fired and a dart ended up in Red Robin's shoulder. He started to feel sluggish. Then his mind became clouded.

'Tranquilizer dart,' was all he could recall. He slumped against the back of the cage, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He was soon falling asleep and would not wake again for at least 24 hours.

That evening three men showed up and sat down in a darkened room with only a spotlight lighting a stage. There were several items near the back, each covered with a cloth. The largest item was in the center. As the hour drew near, the Penguin stepped out on the stage.

"Good evening gentlemen," The Penguin stated. "You will notice that you are all in shadow. You cannot see one another, nor can I see you. If you are interested in purchasing the items that are draped, hidden from view until they are revealed, then you must put in your bankroll. When you received your invitation, a suggested minimum amount was given to enter this auction. What are your answers? Are you game on bidding on these rare treasures?"

Three bankrolls fell on the floor without a word.

"Excellent. We can begin bidding. The minimum bid is one million please. Our first item is this rare book on the lost treasures of the Incas. We shall start with a bid of Two million . . ."

The auction went on until most of the covered items were sold. The final item for the night was pulled toward the center of the stage.

"Now gentleman, I have an exceptionally rare item. A bird, one whose plumage is so rare it is one of a kind, though from its distinction, this bird is part of a group of four. I do not have the other three, but I am certain this one will do for now. Gentleman, I give you . . ." The Penguin pulled off the covering to reveal what was underneath. "The most exquisite and rare Red Robin. Should we start the bidding at 10 million?"

The three held up their paddles in earnest, trying to get their bids in before anyone else. The bids went higher and higher, a race to see who could out bide the other. The bids went out the roof. When it was finally over the cost of the red bird was half a billion dollars. The person who made the final bid wrote instructions down on where the final item should be delivered.

"The airport . . . You will need the proper papers for transporting this 'creature' over seas," The Penguin stated. The figure in the dark replied with another note. "Of course, that will cost you an additional one million."

The figure handed the rotund gentleman an additional wad of cash.

"All the papers will be provided and waiting with your cargo."

The two men approached the cage and lying on the bottom was a figure asleep, his red segmented cape looking like a set of wings was splayed out on the floor.

'It's a shame, he looks so peaceful."

BDBDBDBDBD

"Damian, you can't go alone," Barbara insisted.

"You cannot keep up," Damian stated, bluntly. "Stay on the com. If I need back-up I will call you."

"You're not even in uniform."

"It doesn't matter," Damian replied. 'I don't need to be in uniform to question who has taken Drake.'

The dogs led Damian back to the center of Chinatown. They sniffed and whined at the very spot that Red Robin had fought. Damian looked around and saw spots of blood, but nothing significant that showed Red Robin might have been here or was hurt. Something caught his eye in the alley. He moved over toward it and saw that it was Red Robin's motorcycle. It had been abandoned. Each of Batman's vehicles, including any vehicle that any Robin might ride, that included motorcycles had secret cameras that recorded everything in the bat cave.

Damian looked around to be certain that no one was watching as he moved down the alley and approached the motorcycle.

"Robin4321," Damian stated.

It was the password for any of the vehicles so access could be granted to any of the vehicle's systems. The moment Red Robin got off the motorcycle it went into immediate lock down. The only way to access the systems was either by voice recognition with the password or a key lock. Since Damian did not have the key lock, voice recognition and password were his only options.

Damian approached the vehicle, this time pressing a series of numbers and letters to view the video taken by the security equipment. He watched as Red Robin engaged six gang members then was taken down. He listened to a conversation between two of the gang members.

"Looks like we bagged ourselves a bird. I wonder how much the Penguin will give us if we sell this specimen to him."

"I'd rather just kill him."

"Nah . . . he's worth more alive. Pick him up we'll take him and see what we can get."

The Penguin! They've taken Drake to the Penguin. Damian searched through the seat compartment and pulled out a mask and the extra helmet.

"Titus take Ace home," Damian commanded. "I'll be right behind you."

The dogs took off running as Damian made preparations to drive the motorcycle back to the cave then changed his mind.

'Oracle to Little D," Barbara called through the com link.

"Don't call me that Gordon. Only Grayson is allowed."

Ignoring Damian's surly behavior Oracle asked, "Did you find out what the dogs wanted?"

"Yes, Drake has been taken by the Penguin. I'm going to check it out."

"Negative little bird," Oracle stated. "You're not in uniform."

"I have a mask."

Damian moved through the streets of Chinatown until he reached the waterfront area. The Iceberg Lounge was a favorite spot for all kinds of riff raff, even some from high society. Damian knew that he wasn't allowed in the Lounge. It was for adults, and he was far from being an adult.

'Maybe I can find out what happened,' Damian thought as he pulled from Red Robin's motorcycle a small listening device. He also pulled out an extra grapple and made his way to the darker areas of the building so as not to be seen. He placed the receiver of the listening device in his ear then shot the grapple to the roof. He activated the other half of the device then placed it near the windowsill of the Penguin's office. He then waited.

Damian watched as the Penguin entered with a look of triumph on his face.

"Well one bird down and three more to go," Penguin stated. "That was easier than I thought. And I made a ton of cash."

"Who bought the bird?" One of the Penguin's men asked.

"Does it matter? There's one less Robin in the world. Prep him for the airport. Make certain to give him another tranquilizer dose. We don't want him waking up before he's arrived at his destination."

'The airport,' Damian stated. 'They're taking him to the airport.'

"What area of the airport should we take him to?"

"Hanger 23. The person who bought our red bird has a private plane. He still needs to have these papers while traveling. You can leave them with the cargo. You can transport him later tonight. Two am should be sufficient to keep prying eyes from discovering who our client is transporting."

Damian looked at his watch. That gave him two hours, plenty of time to get back to the cave and change. He didn't know how they were going to transport Red Robin, but he had to be at the hanger ahead of them in order so he can stop Red Robin from being placed on that plane and transported who knows where.

Damian slid down the grapple to the ground and climbed on Red Robin's motorcycle and head back to the cave. He just hoped he would be able to save Red Robin before it was too late.

Continue With Part 8


	8. Birds Should Be Free

_**Sorry this took a while. Here is the last part. Enjoy!**_

_**P&P&P&P**_

**Penguins and Pups**

**by**

**AJ**

Part 8: Birds Should be Free

It took Damian less then fifteen minutes to get to the cave. It didn't matter that he had exceeded the speed limit. A life was in trouble, his brother's life, even at times he didn't want to admit it. He raced to the vault and put on his Robin gear. He grabbed a few more items and placed them in his utility belt. Once satisfied, he jumped back on Red Robin's motorcycle and headed to the airport and hanger 23.

Robin arrived with plenty of time to spare. He made his way to the darkened area of the hanger, the rafters. Now all he had to do was wait for his quarry to arrive. It wasn't that long to wait. A large truck drove up to the plane that sat in the hanger. Before Robin could act, he had to see for himself if the "cargo" was present. He adjusted his lenses on his mask to telephoto view. He zoomed in and saw for himself that Red Robin was indeed the cargo inside the truck. He was lying at the bottom of a large cage.

'They must have drugged him,' Robin thought. 'I have to make sure they don't put him on that plane.'

Robin waited until the men in the truck started to unload their cargo. They placed the cage on the ground and were about to load it on a large dolly and move it into the cargo bay when Robin struck. He smashed a few smoke bombs onto the ground to confuse the men then he used a bolo to wrap up one of the men.

"Who is it? I can't see!"

"Find him! And get that bird loaded!"

Robin threw some more smoke bombs, this time adding one of Joker's old tricks, sneezing powder.

"ACHOO! A-A-ACHOO!"

As the men were sneezing their heads off Robin came in fast and quick, knocking them out with his bow staff. When the men were down, Robin went over to the cage but couldn't open it.

'Got to move this thing before the flight crew comes back. Wait, maybe there's a set of keys on one of the guys.'

Robin went through the pockets of the delivery crew and found a large envelope along with a set of keys.

'This has to be it.'

Robin raced to the cage and tried each of the keys. He found one that fit and opened the door. He moved inside and tried to pick Red Robin up, but he was too heavy. He stopped for a moment trying to remember something, a means for a smaller person being able to carry a larger person. An image from school actually came to his mind. He had seen a film on fire safety. He saw a smaller man carrying a larger one. They called it a fireman's carry. Robin took one of Red Robin's arms and slung is over his shoulder, then took his other arm and laced it between Red Robin's legs. He could feel that the larger teen's weight was evenly distributed. He lifted his legs and found that he could carry Red Robin easily. Before the smoke had a chance to clear. Robin took his burden away from the plane, through the hanger doors, and out into the night. He placed Red Robin out of sight and went back to the cage. He looked at the three men he knocked out then had an idea. Robin took the opportunity to load the cage onto the plane then covered it up with a tarp. Whoever was expecting to receive Red Robin, they were going to get a different kind of bird all together, three jailbirds. Within moments the buyer was driving up to the plane. Robin barely had time to shoot his grapple to the rafters to hide once again in the darkness.

He took a moment to see who it was that "purchased" his brother. Anger almost engulfed him when he saw it was the Joker. That clown had it in for "Robin" ever since Jason, and ever since Tim Drake had become Robin to show the world that "Robin" could not die. One of these days that man would have to be taken care of once and for all, but not today. It was enough that his plans for Drake had been thwarted.

Robin watched as the Joker entered the plane and started the engines. The plane then taxied out to the field and was soon in the air. Robin returned where he left the bigger sleeping bird.

'Getting you home is going to be a challenge,' Robin thought. 'Too bad I can't just wake you up, but who knows what kind of sedative they gave you. It's probably designed to keep you out for hours.' Then Robin remembered the com-link. "Oracle, are you there?"

"I'm here short stuff," Oracle answered.

Robin ignored the jab. "Are you able to drive a vehicle?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I can. I have a special van that my Dad gave me."

"I need you to come to the airport, behind Hanger 23."

"What for?"

'I rescued Red Robin, but he's asleep and I can't take him on his motorcycle."

"Where did you say you were?" Oracle asked.

"Behind Hanger 23." Robin replied.

"All right, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Oracle out."

Robin sat beside Red Robin checking his vital signs just to be sure. Whatever that sedative was, it must have packed a punch. Red Robin hadn't moved since Robin put him down on the ground. At least he could see that the older teen was still breathing. Time seemed to drag, until a van pulled up and the side of the door opened automatically.

"Need a lift?" Barbara quipped. "Put your motorcycle in the back and put him on the back seat."

"How are we going to get him back to your apartment?"

"I have my ways, little Robin."

Robin picked up Red Robin as before and placed him on the back seat of the van. He then climbed in and shut the door. Barbara put the van in gear and drove back to Gotham and to the clock tower.

"I have an extra wheel chair. Just put him in that and you can take him up to my apartment. He can sleep off the drug they gave him. I'll give Alfred a call and let him know where you're at."

A few hours later, Tim Drake woke up in his own bed. He looked up to see the ceiling of his bedroom.

'How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in a cage.'

Damian suddenly jumped on the bed and straddled his brother's chest. He grabbed Tim by his shirt and glared at him.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Do what?" Tim asked then remembered what happened. "Wait a minute you're the one who ran away. I went after you."

"And you got yourself caught by the Penguin along with three more broken ribs. I had Alfred wrap them up and get you into bed before Father got home."

"Bruce . . . he went on a date . . ."

"Yeah, a blind date with some woman called Selina Kyle," Damian stated. "He came home this morning."

"Catwoman?" Tim's eyes went wide. "You mean he spent the night with . . ."

"Oh by the way, Ace and Titus are waiting outside," Damian rose and opened the door. The two dogs came rushing in and practically jumped on top of Tim. "They helped me find you."

"I sent them to find you," Tim stated. "And thanks for rescuing me."

"Your welcome. Besides, you would have missed out on Ace having per puppies. What do you think you'll name them when they are born?"

"Oh, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

'I never did ask you why you ran away," Tim stated.

"It doesn't matter." Damian stated. "I almost didn't get to tell you. Do me a favor. Don't get yourself caught by the Penguin again. I don't want to have to come after you, again."

"It's a deal. Truce?"

Damian grabbed Tim's hand and shook it. "Truce"

"Now about those puppies . . . Tell me you didn't arrange for all of this happen."

Damian didn't answer. That was one secret he wasn't going to divulge to anyone.

End.


End file.
